Tomorrow and Yesterday
by Ninja Liz-chan
Summary: When Apollo is forced to listen to Klavier's songs for an hour, it brings up a memory from his past. Mild Apollo X Klavier Fluff.


Another note: Random Idea I had while listing to my playlists...very mild Klavier X Apollo fluff. Or you could just pretend that Klavier likes to hug people because he's European.

_Tears streamed down his face as he leaned up against the chain link fence of the playground. Face red and out of breath he simply slumped down to the ground. Pulling his knees to his chest he continued to sob to himself. _

"_Why? Why doesn't anybody want to adopt me?" _

Apollo squirmed uneasily in the desk chair he was being forced to reside in. Not that he particularly minded the chair. It was actually quite comfortable. However that wasn't the point. It was the location of the chair that bothered him, that and the amount of time he had now spent in said chair. He had come to Prosecutor Gavin's office for some information about a current case he was working on. However, the second he walked in the door Klavier had grabbed the young defence attorney and sat him down in this chair. Apollo had now sufficiently wasted an hour and a half with Prosecutor Gavin. Not that he always particularly minded being with the prosecutor either, it's just that the man was in a particularly odd mood that day.

Apparently, since the Gavinners had disbanded, Klavier had been toying around with the idea of a Solo career as of late. This unfortunately didn't bode well for anybody who just happened to wander into the office. This whole time Klavier was throwing songs out at Apollo and asking him of what he thought of them. Apollo barely got to say his opinion before Klavier burst out into another song. It was getting annoying; however Apollo was putting up with it for now. He knew this frantic behaviour was probably an after effect of the last trial they participated in. Apollo barely wanted to think about it, he couldn't fathom how Klavier would be feeling at this point.

It took Apollo a minute to notice Klavier had stopped the most recent number. A smile was on Klavier's face, but Apollo could tell that it was forced. It didn't have the same radiance that it usually did. "So Herr Forehead, what did you think of that song?"

Apollo was hesitant at first. This seemed like the eightieth song to him, and they all sounded the same in his mind. Not only that but he didn't know if Klavier was actually going to give him time to say anything before bursting off into another song. He was willing to risk it though if it would mean finally putting an end to this string of songs. "Prosecutor Gavin, no offence or anything, but you do know that I've never really been a fan of rock and roll. My opinion won't really account for anything. Why are you even bothering to ask me?" The second he saw the prosecutor's response to that, Apollo wished he hadn't opened his mouth at all. Klavier's face had suddenly gone sullen and he had begun to bite his lip. Klavier turned his back to Apollo for a minute as he put down his electric guitar on the counter. A pang of guilt ran through Apollo as he watched the guitar touch the beautiful table in the office. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean...ahh." Apollo started, words failing him at the moment.

When Klavier's face turned back to Apollo, it had that same forces smile on his face. "Herr Forehead, it is I who should be sorry. I just...wanted to vent, after what happened, I guess. You understand, ja?" He took a few steps towards another guitar that lined the office and picked it up. This one wasn't electric like the one he had previously. Apollo couldn't tell if it was acoustic or classical seeing as he wasn't an expert in musical interments. However, he could tell that this interment was a fairly nice one. It seemed 

to sparkle in the musicians hand. "So, to repay you, how about I sing a song you'd enjoy Herr Forehead? You like something a tad softer ja?"

Apollo nodded numbly. He wasn't sure if he had really hurt Klavier's feelings or not. He sighed and decided that he wouldn't argue with the prosecutor anymore than he had to. He got enough of that in court. So he simply sat back in the chair again and let the new song flow over him. It really was a lot nicer, soft and more melodic. Then something inside of Apollo froze. This song was eerily frailer. He knew he had heard it somewhere before. He knew this melody. The familiarity nagged at his mind, he couldn't place it. That is until Klavier started to sing along to the song.

"The sun will come out tomorrow, bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, there'll be sun." At those lyrics Apollo jumped up out of the chair with a look of utter shock on his face. Klavier stopped playing as he looked over at the young defence attorney. He gave the younger man a concerned look and tilted his head. "Herr forehead...do you not like this song?"

"_Why are you crying?"_

A voice echoed in Apollo's head, at that he shook his head almost violently. "Prosecutor Gavin, it's not that. Not that at all. Where did you hear that song?!" Apollo said almost panic stricken at this point. "That's...that's my SPECIAL song! I didn't think anybody knew it! Except..."Apollo stopped mid sentence and looked at the floor.

"Herr forehead? What are you..." Klavier said, but he ended up cutting himself off with a gasp.

"_Why are you crying?" said a soft voice from the other side of the fence. It was thick with a thick European accent to the voice. Looking over, the young boy rubbed his eyes behind his long brown bangs that covered his face. The voice belonged to a small blond child. He seemed over dressed in a expensive looking brown coat that was to warm for this weather. The brunette didn't recognize the style of hat on the other boys head, but it looked almost too big for him. The blond child was clutching onto the chains and was looking sadly down at the huddled child. _

"_I'm not crying. I'm not." The brunette said, trying to hide his face from the young blond boy. He didn't want to look like a cry baby, especially to someone who looked older than him. Not only that but the blond had a little red guitar strapped to his back, anybody with one of those is automatically cool. You simply can't admit to crying in front of 'cool' people. _

"_Don't lie. It's not very nice to lie." A pout formed on the blonds face. _

_The brunette rubbed his eyes again and frowned. "F-fine. So I am crying. It's because people are mean. They never...they never want to be my Mommy and Daddy." He said with another sniffle coming on._

"_That's silly! Your Mommy and Daddy will be your Mommy and daddy. You don't need other people." said the other boy, starting to kick the fence as he talked. _

_This caused the brunette to start to cry again. "But, I don't HAVE a Mommy or a Daddy!" _

_Realising what he said the blond looked down at the ground. "Oh." He said, now feeling quite terrible at the thought of not having parents. He boy quickly perked up and pulled his toy guitar forward and began to strum a few notes. "Here! I'll teach you a song." _

_The brunette paused from his sobbing for a second and managed to spurt out a "Why?"_

_A stern look crossed the blond. "Because! Music makes everybody feel better. If you sing this song when you're sad then you won't cry anymore." _

"_Really? Music can do that?" At this point the brunette got off the ground and turned to face the blond. _

"_Of course!" The blond smiled and began to sing along to the song. "Music can do anything!"_

Silenced crossed the room at that point and Klaviers eyes went wide at the memory now floating around the room. Apollo bit his lip and said "Music can do anything."

"Apollo..." The use of his first name jerked Apollo's mind into the present. The stunned look on Klavier's face was enough to throw anybody for a loop. "You where that boy, weren't you? The boy I meet when I was visiting the states as a kid."

Apollo looked just as stunned. He didn't even know what to say at that. Finally after a few moments he gave a smile, tears forming in his eyes. "You don't know...how much that song meant to me. I've always wanted to thank you for teaching me that song." He paused and whipped his tears away. "Guuah...didn't really stop me from crying."

At this point Klavier had abandoned this guitar as well to the table and walked over to Apollo. What happened next caused Apollo to let out a small gasp. The taller man had pulled the defence attorney into a tight hug. Apollo really was speechless now, what do you say when your court rival gives you a hug? "I'm sorry." The older man said softly.

"Pr-Prosecutor Gavin?" Apollo finally managed to mutter out. He looked up at the man and said. "Please don't be sorry for that. That song...I already said it was special to me. I sung it...every time I felt sad. Every time people didn't want to adopt me. Every time I felt lonely. Without that song...I don't know what I would have done." Apollo tried to squeeze out of the prosecutors tight grip, but found that it only resulted in the man pulling him closer to his chest.

"No...I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything else to help." Apollo could see a tear form in Klavier's eyes. Apollo didn't say thing in response. He noticed Klavier was now softly singing the song. If he wasn't this close he wouldn't have heard it at all. So he stopped, just to hear Klavier sing the song again.

_The sun was setting on the park and the two boys had played all day. A woman in an apron labelled 'St. Gizel's Orphanage' on was calling Apollo's name. A frown formed on his face as he looked over at the blond. "I guess I have to go back to the orphanage now." He looked down and started to sniff again. "Wi-will I ever see you again?" _

"_Of course! Just remember the song! 'Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love you tomorrow! You're always a day away.' That's where I'll be! I'm sure we'll meet again!" The boys hugged before Apollo ran off after the _

_woman. He had gotten halfway back to the orphanage before he realized he had forgotten to ask the blond his name. _

"You're always a day away." Klavier sung softly in Apollo's ear.

"No...I'm here right now." Apollo responded softly.


End file.
